Escaping Death
by Phillipe363
Summary: We all know Sara got killed in 3x01 and Laurel became the Black Canary because of that. However, what if that didn't happen. What if Sara lived in season 3 and how would that effect things. Find out.


**Hey guys**

 **So decided to re-upload this story since I had a few changes I wanted to make from the original version. Also the alert system is finally back to working. Thank goodness.**

 **I don't own Arrow or DC comics, through that should be extremely obvious my now.**

* * *

Roof top

Sara briefly watches Laurel close the door to the roof access stairwell then places her mask on while heading to the edge.

A voice from the darkness "Hello Sara" someone speaking though a modulator device.

Startled "What are you doing here?" Sara asked, turning around to see the person.

Because standing several feet away is Thea standing there in League gear with a bow and an arrow filled quiver. Her face is blank like not response to anything or anyone.

However, before The Canary can move three arrows are fired into her mid-section causing her to stumble backwards before falling off the roof.

By the time she hits a dumpster then the cold ground of an alleyway the only thing she can feel is darkness over taking her and the last thing she can hear is Laurel's screaming her name.

* * *

Unknown location

Dizziness with being slightly tired as her consciousness returns Sara tries to sit up but a fierce pain shoots through her mid-section causing her to lay back down.

Taking in her surroundings to see she's in an orange colored room and is laying on a bed made from thick straw. It's a League resting room for a safe house. Dressed in a simple blue long sleeve shirt and pants Sara notices there's a curved knife within reach.

"I'm glad your awake" Laurel said approaching.

"How did you get me here?" Sara asked regaining her voice.

Laurel just glances over to a corner to see Nyssa leaning there against the wall. To most people her face looks blank but Sara can tell relief and happiness is on her former lover's face.

"I had a bad feeling about this mission from the start so I followed you and found you bleeding out in an alleyway" Nyssa explained.

Remembering fragments "How am I still alive?" Sara asked.

"Because I stole the water from my father's pit" Nyssa replied.

"Are you crazy? That's a crime punishable by death itself. He will kill you for that" Sara said, angrily.

"I'm not going to let you die. Regardless of what my father thinks" Nyssa replied.

"Thank you. Now looks like we are both just having to go on the run" Sara said.

"Do you remember who attacked you?" Laurel asked, slipping into a habit of being a lawyer.

After a moment "It was Thea" Sara replied.

Shocked "Are you sure?" Laurel asked.

"Your sister does not make mistakes Ms. Lance" Nyssa replied, aggravated.

Laurel glares at the Heir to the Demon in response.

Coming to a decision "We need to tell Oliver and his team everything" Sara said gathering strength as she rises to her feet.

"Know that I do not like this course of action for bringing him in but I do trust your judgment" Nyssa replied.

"Should you be on your feet right now?" Laurel asked in concern.

Putting on her black leather jacket "I'm fine" Sara replied.

* * *

Later in the Verdant basement.

Oliver makes his way over to the glass case containing his green suit. Opening it he runs his hand over the hood that once belonged to Yao Fei and Shado. Two people that only get added to the list of those he has failed.

In these past days Oliver, has done more than just fail them but himself as well. " _A man cannot live by two names_ " Maseo his old friend said that and it's the truth.

Losing the company to Ray Palmer, his dinner with Felicity being blown apart literally and everything else. Everything that was once Oliver Queen is mostly gone because there is only The Arrow left.

Diggle after his son was born, decided to become more focused on his family and has become semi-retired.

Naturally he will miss having his best friend for back up on missions but he's happy for Diggle and Lyla.

Hearing movement Oliver turns to see Roy and Felicity walk down the stairs.

Emerging from behind the computer station is Sara and Nyssa much to the brief shock of everyone else.

"How did you get in here?" Roy asked.

"We used the alleyway door" Sara replied.

"We really need to get better locks or just move" Roy said.

"Oh totally agree. What are you doing here?" Felicity asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn is alive" Nyssa replied simply.

"What? How? I thought you killed him" Roy said glancing at his mentor.

"He has contacts all over the city so it's possible one of them is in the coroner's office" Oliver said.

"There's another matter. Thea is with Merlyn" Sara said.

Shocked "Wait. Repeat that again?" Roy asked.

"She's been sending me text messages. That's not possible" Oliver said.

"Being his daughter it is not surprising their clearly lies. I saw her almost kill Sara with my own eyes" Nyssa said.

"Vitura" Oliver said, remembering the one man from Hong Kong who was brainwashed by China White.

"It would make the most sense. She was completely unresponsive" Sara explained.

"Would some mind filling in the blanks?" Felicity asked.

"It is a rare plant used for mind control and a side effect is memory lost" Oliver replied.

"Oh" Felicity said. After Mirakuru soldiers and earthquake machines not much is alarming anymore.

"We can't take him back to the League due to complications" Nyssa said.

"The Lian Yu prison can't hold him. You're going to have to kill him" Sara said.

"No. In case you haven't noticed something we don't do that anymore. You can't inspire hope that way for yourself or anyone" Felicity replied.

"In case you have not noticed this line of work is not for hope. Your narrow minded vision is unhelpful" Nyssa said.

"Enough the both of you. Fighting amongst each other is not going to help us. I don't kill any more in honor of Tommy" Oliver replied.

"I can respect that. However, in this life we live do you really think sparing lives will always work? In the League, we replace evil with death and there is a reason for that" Nyssa said.

"I more than anyone understand becoming tired of the killing but this world has shades of grey to it. Have you completely moved on from the man on Lian Yu who killed Ivo? If you don't kill Malcolm, I'm going to" Sara said.

Letting out a sigh "No I'll do it. Malcolm has hurt enough people and while I'm trying to not kill, he's a threat that won't end unless I do" Oliver replied grimly.

"No I'm not going to be a part of this" Felicity said turning to leave.

"Your hands are not innocent from blood Ms. Smoak. You helped give information that resulted in the end of guilty men's lives when you first joined. To walk out now would make you a coward" Nyssa spoke.

"I'm in" Felicity said, coming to a decision.

"Let's all get a good night's sleep and work on our planning tomorrow" Oliver said.

Due to yawns from several of them they didn't argue with that much at all.

* * *

Next morning on a roof top

Oliver walks out with moving over to the ledge and sits down. Somehow coming here to where Malcolm brainwashed his sister to kill a friend makes it more real or at that's what he is hoping.

"Come out here to think?" Sara asked approaching.

"We do like our roof tops" Oliver replied.

"So how did things between you and Felicity work out?" Sara asked sitting down.

"They didn't. She walked away. Having a life outside of the mask it's bad for everyone" Oliver said.

Glancing at him "You're so full of crap. I get it, you've lost your father, mother and the company with now probably Thea. You feel like you're on the road of no return but just living in the darkness is not living" Sara said.

"You're giving me advice now?" Oliver asked with an amused grin.

"First I would recommend getting your company back. Your net worth is not once it was but you're not broke. That's the Queen's company not some rich guy with a flashy smile" Sara replied.

"I'll consider getting back the company" Oliver said.

"If you want to be with Felicity do it and let her in. If you don't then move on" Sara said.

"Yeah I tried one date but even if the restaurant didn't get blown apart, we are not going to work so I would have ended things regardless. How are Nyssa and you after everything?" Oliver asked.

"Not back together. Through I have had time to think and I realized I let my fears control me when I broke things off between us. Maybe we could try again, Ollie?" Sara asked.

Glancing over "I would like that" Oliver said with a smile.

Sara just smiles.

For the next several minutes they both sit there lost in their own memories and thoughts.

In Sara's case, she's thinking about how she literally died on this roof top. For a few moments, she was in the afterlife which was warm and happy. A total opposite of the hell she thought she would end up in.

Thankfully she's shown no signs of any after effects from the Lazarus Pit but that's more of due to the Lotus formula Nyssa stole from the Crescent Order, which has always been a rivalry to the League of Assassins through a far smaller group then HIVE.

Despite telling Nyssa they would have to run away, Sara has no plans to leave her home again.

Ras A Ghul will no doubt be coming for his daughter and her for using the Lazarus Pit. If he does there will be a fight waiting for him because Sara's got a team guarding her back.

* * *

An hour later in the Verdant basement the team is gathered.

"I got it. Apparently back tracing the single from her phone through a whole long list of technojumble that would bore you guys to death I found Thea is somewhere in Corto Maltese" Felicity said.

"Alright what is the plan boss?" Roy asked.

"Recon. Nyssa do you still have any contacts there?" Oliver asked.

"I perhaps still might" Nyssa replied.

"Good. I'm going to contact Amanda Waller and tell her we are going to either need a way to get into the region with are gear. Roy you're going to help Sara and me back up our equipment" Oliver said.

Instead of responding Roy walks into the back where all the field equipment is stored to begin working. The door closes as Laurel walks down the stairs.

"We're kind of busy right now" Oliver said.

"I know. I'm not here to see you but my sister" Laurel replied.

Oliver just nods as he walks off to begin helping Roy.

"I want to talk somewhere a little quieter" Laurel said.

"Fine with me" Sara replied.

* * *

In the upper level of the now closed down Verdant

Laurel and Sara make their way over to the bar area.

Pulling a small box out of her purse "Last week I had a strange dream. Of you dying and that caused me to begin being a vigilante in your legacy" Laurel said.

"That's a life I never would want for you. Besides you have no training and your self-defense lessons you took years ago are not going be enough" Sara replied. Just from experience of she had taken the same self-defense class but those lessons did no good against Ivo's men on one of her only escape attempts during the first year away.

Handing the box over "I know. I had Cisco from STAR Labs make this" Laurel said. She met Cisco a few times when Oliver went over to Central City to check up on Barry and the STAR Labs team discovered their night time occupation.

Opening the box Sara pulls out a new black mask that will fit to her face easier.

"Figured you could use a new one. By the way I have an idea for your new code name" Laurel said trailing off.

Pocketing the mask "Which is?" Sara asked curious.

"Black Canary" Laurel replied with a grin.

"I like it" Sara said.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that. Let me know what you think in reviews which are always appreciated.**

 **For Diggle retiring to spend more time with his family well that would have been a good exit point compared to sticking around to become an Olicty shipper and just one more person in a frankly overcrowded team. Something that is still true in season 5 on both accounts.**

 **Now in regards to Sara making a comment about how Laurel's self defense classes won't be enough? It seems pretty clear from season 3 when Laurel tried to go up against the one guy with a baseball bat it put Laurel into a hospital they were not good enough to handle the types of problems that come from being a vigilante.**

 **Taking a wild guess based on when Laurel has used them in the first two seasons, it's more surprise and defend with running real fast. Not any offensive or combat training of sorts.**

 **Because Sara is also Quentin's daughter it's not that far of a stretch she would have gotten the same training as Laurel did growing up.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
